


Dedicated One

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Harry, M/M, actor louis au, extreme fluff, trophy wife harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was so good to Louis that the Doncaster lad wanted to something in return. With Louis being an actor and constantly on the road, being home for more than two days was always a blessing and Harry never took it for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedicated One

Louis listened to the dial tone as he weaved in and out of traffic, anxiously hoping Harry would pick up the phone. Louis had just finished filming another few scenes for his latest movie and he was eager to get home to loving husband. He was thankful that the directors had decided to film some of their scenes back in their hometown. The last few months they had been flying from country to country filming scene after scene and Louis hadn't had the opportunity to spend time with his beloved husband. So, when his director told him they were returning to London to film a couple scenes, he was more than thrilled. It was the first time in eight months that he got to spend an entire week with Harry.

"Hey, boobear!" Harry chirped.

"Hey, Hazza, what are you doing?"

"Watching a movie, pigging out on chips, thinking about my husband, the usual. How was your day?"

Louis sighed and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "Hard work as usual although I was allowed to do my own stunts today!"

"What? Louis, were you careful?! I don't want to get a call saying my husband cracked his skull or broke his ankle!" Harry screeched, muting the telly and sitting upright.

"Babe, calm down. You know Allen wouldn't let me do anything that would jeopardize my life."

"Maybe, but you, Louis Tomlinson, are stubborn as hell."

Louis snorted at that as he turned down a city street and nodded. "You're right about that one, babe. Anyway, listen, I'll be home in twenty minutes, and I want you to dress in something nice. I'm taking you out tonight."

Harry couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips. "Oh, Boobear, you don't have to do that. I know you're exhausted, we can stay--

"No, I'm taking you out," Louis argued. "I've got reservations at the Luxor."

The Cheshire boy gasped and his smile only widened at that. "My favorite restaurant?"

"The one and only for my baby."

"You're too good to me, Lou." Harry cooed.

"No, Harry, [you're] too good to [me]," Louis countered. "And I'm going to spend the entire night showing you how."

Harry's cheeks flushed at his words because had an idea on what Louis was thinking. "O-Okay. I'll be ready when you get here."

"Great, I'll see you then, Haz."

As soon as Harry hung up with his husband, he chucked his phone on the bed and darted into their grand bathroom. He quickly stripped down and hopped in his shower, nearly scrubbing his body raw before he stepped onto the marble floor. He wanted to look perfect for Louis. He slipped on his mint green blazer and black skinnies, a combination that his husband loved and styled his hair into that tousled look that always made Louis melt. His bright emerald eyes caught the silver band wrapped around his finger and he teared up at the memory the ring brought back.

["Do you Harry Edward Styles, take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, til death you part?"

Harry sniffled as he tried to blink away the unshed tears. He squeezed Louis' hands tightly and nodded frantically. "I do."

"And do you, Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, til death do you part?"

"Of course I do," Louis murmured, bringing his fingers up to lightly caress Harry's cheek.

"By the power vested in me and in the city of Cheshire, I know pronounce you lawfully wedded partners. Louis you may now kiss your partner."

Louis' hands grasped either side of Harry's face and brought his lips down forcefully, closing his eyes as Harry melted into the kiss. The crowd erupted in applause and Louis and Harry pulled away, cheeks flushed red as tears trickled down Harry's face. 

"Louis, kiss Harry again so I can take the picture!" Anne chirped, holding up her camera and snapping the photo when Louis brought Harry's face into his again.]

"Hazza?" Louis called out when he entered the foyer, dropping his keys into the glass bowl in the hallway. 

"Bedroom!" Harry called back, combing his fingers through his hair and fixing a few stray strands. The Cheshire boy nearly jumped when a pair of hands circled his waist and a bony chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hey there, lover," Louis murmured, rubbing his hands up his husband's sides before placing a sucking kiss to his neck. "You just about ready?"

Harry turned in his lover's arms and placed his arms on Louis' shoulders. "Just about. Are you ready?"

Louis nodded and leaned into to capture Harry's lips, eyes fluttering shut when Harry's fingers found their way into his hair, yanking at the roots and deepening the kiss. Louis groaned into the kiss, pushing Harry up against the dressed, pulling a shocked moan from the Cheshire lad. 

"Or we can just stay here," Harry breathed, eyes fluttering open, staring at Louis' kiss-bitten lips.

"Nuh uh," Louis wiggled his finger. "I'm taking my wonderful husband out and nothing's going to stop me."

Harry was so good to Louis that the Doncaster lad wanted to something in return. With Louis being an actor and constantly on the road, being home for more than two days was always a blessing and Harry never took it for granted. In the beginning, Louis was always upset that he had to leave his Hazza alone, but Harry, being the good husband he was always learned to grin and bear it. He never complained once when Louis' producer would call during all hours of the night telling him that they decided to film a specific scene at three in the morning. He never complained when Louis was gone six months at a time. He didn't even complain when Louis couldn't make it home for their 5th anniversary. Harry was just glad that he belonged to the blue eyed man and he wouldn't give Louis up for anything.

***

Harry and Louis sat across each other in a secluded corner at Harry's favorite restaurant. They sipped at their glasses of Merlot, Louis idly caressing the top of his husband's hand as he gnawed on his bottom lip nervously.

"Lou? Babe, what's wrong?" Harry frowned, noticing Louis' change in demeanor when they first arrived.

Lou's eyes flickered up to meet Harry's concerned ones and he shook his head. "Nothing, Haz, nothing's wrong."

Harry hummed and nodded. "How long have we been married?"

Louis scrunched his face in confusion and looked at Harry. "You know how long we've been married, Haz, what are you--

"How long have we been married, Louis?" Harry interrupted again, grabbing the hand that was beginning to tremble against the table and caressing it. 

"6 years," He spoke up.

"So you know better than to lie to me. I know something's wrong and I wish you would stop hiding things from me, Lou."

The tenderness masked with hurt in the Cheshire boy's voice had made Louis' heart sink. He just couldn't figure out a way to tell Harry the news his producer slapped on him today. He had been away from Harry long enough and he was debating whether or not to stop accepting movie gigs. They had more than enough money to keep themselves afloat for the next twenty years, but acting was Louis' life long dream, and now that he was living it, giving it up would be the most difficult thing he has ever done. That was until he met Harry. He couldn't believe the curly haired boy from Cheshire would ever become his husband. At the time, Louis had a few cameo appearances in certain films and he was always at home, but then his big break happened a year ago and that changed everything. He was filming movie after movie and each time, it pulled away from his time with Harry. It was a constant internal struggle whether or not he should just quit the acting scene and find something else that would ensure he'd see his devoted husband more often. If worst came to worst, would he give up acting for Harry? Absolutely. Only, Louis knew Harry would never let his husband give up his dream.

Louis hadn't realized tears were brimming in his eyes until he felt Harry squeeze his hand while the other wiped the lone tear that managed to escape. "Lou, baby, what's the matter, what happened?"

"I don't deserve you," Louis whispered, dropping his eyes from Harry's.

"Oh, Boobear, you deserve every bit of me," Harry cooed. Louis shook his head in dismay only to have it abruptly grasped by Harry's large hands and forced to look at him. "I didn't say 'I do' to my soulmate if I didn't think you didn't deserve me. If anything, Louis, [I] don't deserve [you]!"

Louis' eyes widened in horror and he shook his head frantically. "Hazza, listen to me, and listen to me well, alright? You have been nothing but a loyal and devoted husband to me for the last six years. All those times I spent filming and I left you home alone, not once did you complain. I was constantly beating myself up about it. All I wanted was you there with me and it broke my heart that you couldn't. You know what you always did when I had to leave? You just smiled and told me to make you proud. I swore, I thought you'd give up on me after the third movie because I was gone almost an entire year that time and yet you're still here." 

Harry only grinned and caressed Louis' cheek. "I'll always be here, Loubear. I thank God for you every day. I don't know where I'd be without you. It's almost like I can't function without you, Louis. Even when you're gone long periods at a time, I always know that you're coming back because you're my soulmate. You're my everything just like I'm your everything. That's why I do all the little things for you. I just want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

And it was true. The nights Harry knew Louis would be coming home, he'd have his husband's favorite dinner prepared, style his hair the way he knew Louis loved, and when Louis wanted to make love to him, he made sure he was lying stark naked on the bed, open and prepared for his lover. He would do absolutely anything and everything and it was always with a smile on his face. Now it was Louis' turn to show that affection his lover had been giving him for the last six years.

Harry furrowed his brows when Louis waved over the waiter. "Lou, what are you doing?" Louis spoke lowly to the waiter and handed the woman his credit card before beaming up at Harry.

"We're going home."

"What? Why?" Harry began to panic, believing he had upset his husband in some way. "Oh my, God, did I do something? I'm sorry, Louis, I promise I'll fix whatever I d--

Only Harry couldn't finish his rant because Louis' lips were suddenly on his and Harry couldn't fathom anything but the feel of his husband's lips on his. Louis' hands weaved through Harry's unruly curls and gripped the roots, deepening the kiss as he nibbled on Harry's bottom lip, swallowing a throaty moan from the Cheshire boy.

"Louis," Harry moaned, shifting his legs uncomfortably.

"Let's go home, yeah?" Louis grinned, running his thumb over Harry's his bottom lip.

"Y-Yeah," Harry nodded, breathless from the tender assault. "Let's go home."

***

"So when's the next time you have to leave me?" Harry asked, lacing his fingers through Louis' as he sat back to chest in their grandiose tub filled to the brim with bubbles. Harry always believed taking baths with his lover was often more intimate than sex at times. Rarely had these two been able to take a breath and enjoy each other, so when Louis ran them a bath and invited Harry in, the Cheshire lad couldn't help but smile and take his offer.

"Haz, don't think of it that way," Louis frowned, breaking their hold to brush the fringe out of his husband's eyes. "It kills me to leave you all the time. Why won't you just travel with me?"

Harry sighed and turned his head enough to look at Louis with a 'you know why' look. "Don't start that, Lou, you know why."

"Oh, fuck Allen! I'm their leading role and I can easily quit just like that!" Louis hissed, feeling his temper rising. Despite the fact that Allen was his manager, there were times that Louis couldn't stand him. Allen wasn't keen on the idea of having Harry come with Louis to every movie set. In the beginning, Louis refused to do anymore films but of course, Harry, being the loving trophy husband agreed he'd stay behind and let Louis follow his dreams. "You mean more to me than a couple million dollars, baby, and if Allen can't see that, then fuck him."

Harry hummed and smiled slightly, bringing his wet fingers up and touching Louis' cheek. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, Hazza," the Doncaster man countered. "I don't think I've ever been this happy since I met you."

The Cheshire lad's cheeks flushed and he gazed down at their interlocked fingers. "I didn't think love was ever for me until I met you, Lou. I used to think it was all in fairytales and then you spotted me in that coffee shop eight years ago and your face was all rosy from the cold and you were so adorable. That stupid grin wouldn't leave my face and it was then that I knew I found my true love."

Louis' smile widened and he brought his free hand up to cup the back of his husband's neck and yanked him into a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue past his lips and tasting the inside of his mouth. Harry's fingers raked against Louis' cheek, pulling them impeccably closer as he shifted themselves until he was straddling his husband's waist. He pulled away when he realized breathing was important and rest his forehead against Louis'

"I love you, Louis, so so much, it hurts sometimes," Harry breathed, running his fingers through his lover's hair and lightly yanking at the roots. 

Louis' hands dropped to his hips, idly rubbing circles into the sharp bones there. "I love you, too, Hazza, more than life itself."

"Yeah?" he hummed.

"Yeah," Lou confirmed, leaning in and capturing his lips again for emphasis.

"Prove it," Harry teased, sucking on Louis' bottom lip. A hand delved between the two and grasped Harry's hardening erection, eliciting a gasp from the Cheshire boy. Louis smirked in victory and started up a slow pace, tightening his fist with each upstroke. "L-Louis....shit...that feels..."

"Shh," Lou cooed, leaning in so his lips brushed against Harry's ear. "Let me take care of you, yeah? Just relax."

Harry only nodded and dropped his forehead onto his husband's shoulder as the friction from Louis' fist increased, pulling a guttural moan from Harry. He knew it was too early for release, but shit, he had missed his husband and Louis was extremely talented with his hands.

"L-Lou...not g-gonna last," Harry warned, sinking his teeth into Louis' shoulder as he felt his impending orgasm at its precipice. "Pl-please... make me come."

Louis' other hand dropped between Harry's legs and prodded teased his entrance with the tip of his finger. "You want my fingers?"

"Y-Yeah, your fingers, Lou, please," The Cheshire boy whined, breath becoming haggard with each stroke. Harry gripped Louis' hips in a bruising grip when Louis slipped in a finger just as he thumbed his slip. "Louis!" 

Louis pushed in his finger until he was knuckle deep before he began pumping it in and out, staring at Harry and using his noises as a gauge. It wasn't long before one finger became three and Harry was moaning incoherently, wriggling his hips in attempt to get Louis' fingers as deep as they would go. He shuddered as the familiar heat pooling in his stomach became to much. All it took was a couple more strokes and Louis crooking his fingers before Harry stiffened, crying out his husband's name as spurts of come shot from his cock, painting both of their stomachs. 

"F-Fuck..." Harry gasped, breaking away from Louis and leaning against the tub opposite of Louis. His breathing was erratic and he looked absolutely boneless, hair matter to his face, face and chest flushed red as he tried to come down from the sex high. "Shit, Lou, I love you."

Louis chuckled and grabbed the flannel hanging off the side of the tub, dipping it in the water before he gently wiped off his lover, making sure he got every drop before tossing the cloth over the tub again. "You tired?"

"Mhm," Harry nodded, eyes fluttering shut. He hadn't orgasmed that hard since the night before Lou had to leave to France to film his recent movie. Louis promised he'd leave his body wrecked and boneless as a reminder of what to expect the next time he returned home. Whether it was a blowjob or a simple handjob, Louis knew exactly how to make his husband writhe and beg and that was only a perk to being his trophy husband. "B-But let me take care of you first," Harry whispered as he reached beneath him to grab Louis' dick only to have Louis grasp his wrist instead.

"No, tonight's about you, babe," Louis smiled. "C'mon, let's get out, yeah?"

Harry nodded dazedly and with the help of Louis, climbed out of the large bathtub. Louis found the largest and fluffiest towel they owned, wrapping it around his husband and led him back into their bedroom, urging Harry to lie down. He quickly toweled himself off, ignoring his throbbing erection. He peeled the duvet from the bed and pulled it over Harry before climbing into the Cal King with him, pulling his lover against his body. Louis threw his left leg over his husband's hips, caging him in as his fingers lightly caressed his chest.

"You never answered me," Harry whispered tiredly.

"About what, babe?"

"When's the next time you have to leave me?"

Louis shook his head and bent down to press a tender kiss to Harry's temple. "I don't. You and I have a flight tomorrow night to Sweden."

Harry's eyes snapped open, suddenly alert and turned in Louis' arms so until he was facing him. "Wh-What?"

"We're going to Sweden tomorrow. Just you and I. For an entire month," Louis grinned, pushing Harry's curly hair out of his bright green eyes.

"B-But the movie and Allen a-and the premiere, Lou, no--

Louis silenced him with a kiss and pulled away enough to stare at his husband. "I haven't had the chance to properly show you how much I appreciate all that you do for me and I've missed my Hazza too much to leave him again."

"You can't just up and leave everything when you want, Lou," Harry sighed, knowing Louis was doing this because he felt terrible for leaving Harry the last time he had to film. The Cheshire boy understood completely and it wasn't like he was always alone. He had his best friends to hang with, not to mention visiting Jay and Louis' sisters from time to time. He always found something to occupy the months that he was alone. It was almost routine to him now.

"That's the beauty of being a leading role, Haz. I can do whatever I want when I want."

Harry shook his head and brought his hand up to caress Louis' cheek. "If this is your way of apologizing for last time, you don't have to, Lou I under-

"No, Haz, I don't want you to understand," Louis hissed quietly. "When I married you six years, I promised that it would be you and I against the world and I intend to stand by my promise. Everything is just...shit when you're not with me. Every time that I'm sitting in a hotel room, I always wonder if this was the right career path for me; how I got so lucky to be married to someone who supported my dreams."

Harry pursed his lips before smiling softly. He leaned in and pecked his husband's lips, rubbing the pad of his thumb across his cheek. "Your dreams are my dreams, babe, and I know how much acting means to you. Granted, there are time when I've wanted you to quit so I could be with you every second of every day, but I could never be that selfish and ask you to do that. I love you, Louis Tomlinson, and I will stand by you until the day that my heart stops beating."

The Doncaster led gazed into emerald eyes searching for anything beside the sincerity that were coating them. "We're going to Sweden tomorrow night."

Harry broke out into a smile and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips, knowing how stubborn his husband could be. He knew his decision was adamant. Besides, the Cheshire lad had always wanted to visit Sweden, and what better way to visit the beautiful country then with his loving husband? "Alright, Lou, we'll go to Sweden."

"And then you're coming with me to Germany to finish the last few scenes of the movie. If Allen has an issue with my husband being onset, he can kiss my ass."

Harry only beamed at that and nodded. "Kay." He snuggled into Louis' chest, breathing evening out as he slowly drifted off. The last thing he remembered was fingers stroking his back and Louis mumbling [you and me forever] before sleep took him over. Yeah, he was Louis' trophy husband, but he wouldn't expect to be anything less.


End file.
